Love by Song
by Azura Nyx
Summary: Miko Kusanagi begins to have feelings for Dr. Zelenka.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love by Song

**Author: **Azura Nyx

**Characters: **Miko Kusanagi/Radek Zelenka, James (OMC) & Adria Wynter (OFC), and Elizabeth Weir (very brief scene)

**Type: **Romance

**Length: **~6,500 words, 6 chapters

**Warnings/Author's Notes: **These characters do not belong to me although I wish I had been genius enough to have created them myself (they are property of MGM & the creators of the 'Stargate' franchise). Some foul language included in this story. In case you're wondering what the song in my fic is called, it is 'Oborozuki Yo (translation: Moonlit Night),' by Aiko Shimada.

**Rating: **K+

**Translations: **

Oh, kuso = Oh, shit

Kandoushita = I'm very impressed

Kawaii = Cute

Acchi ni ike, Wynter-san = Go away, Wynter- san

**Summary: **Miko begins to have feelings for Dr. Zelenka.

**Love by Song**

_**Chapter 1**_

Puddle jumper 4 hadn't been operating as efficiently as it should; more specifically, the control panel at the front of the jumper malfunctioned in such a way that whenever the driver attempted to activate the holographic map, the picture would become more and more indistinguishable. Multiple issues could be causing the malfunction, which is why Radek and a few of the others on the tech team worked together to figure out how to correct the glitch.

As Radek laid underneath the main control panel at the front of the jumper, Miko Kusanagi, who was there to assist him, walked up to him and asked, "Did you find out what's wrong?"

Dr. Zelenka didn't peer up at her because he didn't want to release the wires from his grasp. Instead, he just replied, "I might have. I…just…need to… connect this wire…. There!" Radek stood up and looked at the panel more intently, hopeful that the holographic map would work now. He pressed the button and when he realized it still didn't work, he mumbled to himself in Czech.

"That's it! I guess I'm going to need to radio McKay for help," Zelenka remarked in frustration.

"Wait! There may be no need," Miko commented as she bent down to fix the panel.

"Miko, there's nothing else that can be done," helplessly said Radek. "I tried everything already!"

Of course, being the somewhat bold woman she can be, Kusanagi didn't pay attention to Zelenka's insistent remark. After a little rustling here and there she stood up again, and pressed the button to activate the holographic map. It worked- brighter than ever!

Radek's mouth gaped open, dumbfounded by Miko's success. "How did you do that?"

"I just replaced the projector bulb," Miko proudly answered, holding up the older light bulb. "It appears as though it blew a fuse."

Radek nervously pushed his glasses further up the ridge of his nose, looked at Miko and thanked her for her assistance, and then left the puddle jumper. As he walked to the labs, he was blushing in embarrassment.

Back in the puddle jumper, Miko and her friend: James Wynter, were packing up to head back to the tech labs. When silence grew upon them for a little while, James commented, "I think you should have allowed him to call Dr. McKay."

A little surprised at her friend's advice, Miko curled her lip in puzzlement "Why," she asked.

"Although you meant it with good intentions, it is not always a good idea to try to impress a guy by finishing a task he started," explained James.

"…because men find it intimidating," Miko inquiringly remarked. She dismissively waved her hand and continued, "But that is an old-fashioned concept, right? Don't most men find women who are too conventional unattractive?"

"Some men are like that- yes, but isn't Dr. Zelenka old-fashioned?"

"Hmm… you _do _have a point," Miko pensively responded. Wynter grinned at Miko's comment, and when she realized how it must have sounded, she clarified, "Oh! No, no, no… I didn't mean it that way….after all, t-that's what I like about-"

"It's alright, Miko. I understood what you meant. Look, my advice is this: just try to be yourself around him."

"Pfft! Yeah, right! In case you don't know, that's what I've _been _doing. However… he still doesn't seem to notice me."

"Give him time. He will. He just doesn't take notice to these sorts of things right away." Miko didn't respond this time. Instead, she just nodded her head in affirmation. "You never did tell me why you stopped having feelings Rodney," James continued. "Did he piss you off or something?"

Laughing, Miko replied, "No, not at all. It's just… I figure that he and I won't happen."

"He's not your type anyway," James remarked as he was grinning at Miko, who was surprised by her friend's statement.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"Well… he's less…calm than you are."

"That's true, I suppose."

Somewhat enthusiastically, James inquired Kusanagi, "Oh! Hey! Did you hear about the dance party that's taking place the day after tomorrow? I guess it's supposed to be a little party to relax."

"Really? What kind of dance is it supposed to be," asked Miko.

"It's probably a stupid, fancy ballroom event. Want to come with anyway?"

Miko had to admit that she was astonished by her friend's inquiry. She thought for a second before responding, "Um… I-I don't know. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Radek's going to be there," Wynter tried to tempt Miko.

"You know this for certain," an intrigued Kusanagi asked, pushing her glasses further up on the ridge of her nose.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't," James happily responded with a smile.

"Um…okay! Yeah! I'll go! It's just… this may sound weird to you- given that you're a guy and all, but… I don't have a dress to wear to the event, and I don't think there's any place to get one."

"Nah! That won't be a problem, Miko! Remember when the rest of the tech team found a few more ZPMs? Well, Dr. Weir gave everyone permission to dial Earth and go shopping there. It would be no trouble for us to go there and get you a dress!"

"You'd do that," an amazed Miko inquired.

Grinning widely, Wynter's replied, "Of course! I have to get a tux anyway- I sure as hell don't carry one around! Besides, I'm a guy and so I know what guys like. Not that you necessarily need it, but I could help you pick out a great dress that will grab Radek's attention!"

Blushing, Miko said, "That's very kind of you, Jim!"

"Great! Most people will be leaving around 11am tomorrow to dial Earth and go shopping as well, so would you like to leave around that time?"

"That would be great!"

"Awesome," James said as he stood up to leave. "I'll catch ya then!"

Miko waved slightly and replied, "See you tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

In high school, Miko Kusanagi never went to the proms or homecoming dances. After all, nobody would ask her because she was the 'geek' of the school and, as her former classmates viewed it, who would want to dance with someone like that; especially a short, somewhat chubby, glasses-wearing nerd? So being invited to a farewell party that included lots of dancing and good music was exciting for her. In fact, Miko was so wound up about the event that she woke up at 5am because her body would no longer allow her to rest.

She made herself a cup of hot tea, and then sat down on her bed, thinking of what to do next in order to start her day. Watch a film? Check her e-mails? Go to the tech labs? Eventually, however, Kunasagi chose the latter of those options. Miko washed up, dressed herself in the usual uniform, put her hair up in a bun, and then headed for the tech lab.

Miko waved her hand over the sensor to the lab room and the door slid open, revealing an obviously tired Dr. Radek Zelenka. He was in full scientific garb- labcoat and all, sitting on a stool with his head resting on his crisscrossed arms, his glasses lying askew upon his face. Kunasagi surmised that Radek had been there all night, working on some project Rodney had requested him to investigate.

_Should I wake him_, Miko silently thought to herself. She decided not to, however, and made herself a cup of coffee. Kunasagi sat down on a stool and began quietly humming a Japanese lullaby as she took sips of the hot beverage, calming herself down:

_satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo,  
tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo,  
kawazu no naku ne mo, kane no oto mo,  
sanagara kasumeru oborodzukiyo_

Much to her astonishment, Radek began to stir awake. He rubbed his eyes, re-situated his glasses and groggily looked about. "Dr. Kunasagi," unsurely inquired Zelenka.

"Yes. I-I didn't wake you, did I," Miko worriedly asked. "If I did, I am greatly sorry!"

"No. No, you didn't," answered Radek. "I mean, I vaguely heard singing, but… it didn't wake me."

Kunasagi walked over to the coffee maker and poured Radek some of the beverage. Once she handed him the mug, Radek continued by asking, "Was that you humming?"

"It was- yes," quietly replied Miko, refusing to look in his direction as she sat back down.

"…a Japanese lullaby, correct?"

Slightly grinning at Radek's inquiry, Kanusagi explained, "Yes. My mother used to sing it to me every morning when I was a little girl. It keeps me calm in stressful times."

"I see. What does it mean?"

"It just talks about nature's beauty. What about you, Dr. Zelenka? Do you have any… lullabies that your parents sang to you when you were a child?"

Radek smiled reminiscently as he took a sip of his coffee, and then sat the mug back down on the desk. "Um…yes, yes I remember, although somewhat vaguely, my mother singing 'Ukolébavka' to me. The title in English means 'Lullaby.' I haven't heard the song in such a long time, but the melody, as I recall, is very soft and… er… calming, I guess you could say."

"I don't suppose you could sing it to me," Miko joked as a grin steadily grew upon her lips.

Laughing, Zelenka responded, "Oh! If I could only remember it, I would sing it to you. But then I would be worried that you would be adverse to music for life after hearing my voice."

"…as if _my _voice is anything delightful."

"From what I just heard, I thought you sang rather well!"

"I appreciate that- truly, but… I'm really not much of a singer," Kusanagi explained. "I only sing to myself and when I feel the need to."

"Then I suppose asking you to sing _your _lullaby to me once again is… out of the question," inquired Radek.

Miko didn't really know how to respond to this. She wanted to say, 'Unfortunately, that will be the scenario,' but… he appeared to really enjoy it, which made her _want _to sing the lullaby to him. Kusanagi began to feel a tingling sensation in her stomach, and realized soon afterward that she was nervous.

"Oh, kuso," Miko cussed. "Alright. Um… I will sing for you if you really wish."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you through anything that you don't want to do," benevolently commented Radek.

Kusanagi waved her hand dismissively and replied, "No, no… I can do it! Just… be prepared for something dreadful."

"I hardly doubt it will be so," Zelenka remarked with a smile.

Miko returned Radek's grin, exhaled to release her tension, and then began to sing the same lullaby she had earlier. Zelenka was taken aback by Miko's soft, beautiful voice. It was rather soothing to him, and so he started to smile. However, Kusangi misinterpreted Radek's expression and abruptly stopped.

"It's horrible, I know," Miko said to Radek as she looked down at the floor in dismay.

"It's hardly that at all, Miko! I find it quite… relaxing, actually."

Lifting her head up at last, Dr. Kusanagi replied, "You think so?"

"Yes! I didn't know you had such a lovely voice!"

"Oh! Thank-you."

Miko wanted so desperately to say more, but she didn't know what. This had been a wonderful conversation and the last thing she desired was for it to end right now. However, Kusanagi needn't contemplate too much longer on the subject because as the suns rose over Atlantis, it indicated that work was to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Around 11am that same day in Dr. Kusangi's quarters:

"Yo, Kus! Hurry up in there! The gate is only going to remain open for another 15 minutes," James exclaimed to Miko as she got dressed in her bathroom.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Jim," Miko answered back, her voice muffled through the door.

"Any chance that you could possibly scramble faster? You're being pretty damn slow," joked Wynter.

Miko barged out of her bathroom door at last, her hair frazzled here and there.

"Whoa," James said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Are you sure you wanna go off-world looking like that?"

Kusanagi grinned widely, smoothed down her hair, and then put it up in a pony- tail. "Shut up, you arse," she replied as she teasingly shoved him. "C'mon! Let's go!"

They ran as fast as they could through the corridors to the gate room, and then stepped through it just in the nick of time before it shut down.

At first, they arrived at the SGC in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, but all of the people who came from Atlantis were being transported in separate taxis to downtown Cheyenne, Wyoming to shop for their wardrobe.

"So," Kusanagi started. She peered about the huge area, astonished by the various places to shop. "Where did you want to go first? Did you want to pick up a tux, or should we pick out my dress?"

"It really doesn't matter to me," James replied.

Miko grinned, and answered, "Fine. We'll pick out your tux first then!"

"Yeah… maybe not such a great idea. I'm not exactly great looking in tuxes, so it could take me longer to pick one out."

Titling her head incredulously, Kunasagi sarcastically commented, "Yeah! As if _my_ body figure looks perfect in everything _I _try on."

Wynter looked Miko up and down, and then jokingly remarked, "Yeah… you got a point!"

"Oh, gee! Thanks for the friendly support," Kunasagi jokingly responded, smiling widely.

"No problem! Guh…fine… if you insist on getting my tux first…."

Walking into the tuxedo shop, Miko and James looked about the store. It was a pleasant overwhelming feeling that the store carried literally thousands of tuxedos. Knowing that James had so many options was a bonus!

"Oh! This is nice, yeah," Miko exclaimed to James. She held the grey suit and red tie to James's chest. "You should try it on!"

"Neh… I'm not too fond of grey," replied James, looking at the tux more fixedly.

"Okay! Your loss, buddy," Kusanagi replied as she hung the tuxedo back on the rack.

James looked around at the other tuxes, and when he came across one he liked, he said to Miko, "Now _this _is a tux!"

"It's very common; black and white," Miko answered, peering up and down at it.

"Miko, whoever said 'common' was a bad thing, heh? I'm going to try it on!" Wynter dashed into the men's dressing room, and Miko waited for him just outside the door. It took only 3 minutes before James stepped out of the fitting room at last.

"Wow! I guess you're right! It looks very becoming," a fairly taken aback Kusanagi remarked.

"Told ya! Now… it's _your _turn, Kus! I just got to pay for this, and then we can be on our way," said James, folding the suit back up.

In response to James's comment, Miko just teasingly rolled her eyes. She felt totally comfortable going shopping with him. In fact, Kusanagi felt more relaxed shopping with Wynter than anyone else… even her female friends because he was funny and calm about it. There weren't any serious discussions of, 'Does this fit me just right' or 'I think my belly bulges out just a little too much.' This particular shopping experience was tranquil and easy-going.

During the past few years, James had gradually become like a brother to Miko. It had been so easy for her to confide in him about her strangest, most absurd secrets and emotions because, from day one, James had made Kusanagi feel welcomed on Atlantis. Wynter was a great friend, and Miko will always be grateful for that!

James and Miko walked in to a store not too far from the tuxedo shop where they were just at. This particular clothing store had a fairly good selection of dresses for Kusanagi to choose from, but she was a little apprehensive as she peered about the collection.

After at least 10 minutes of searching, Wynter amusedly commented, "I don't think I've ever seen you take this long deciding about anything, Miko! You must _really _want to impress Rad- I mean uh… Dr. Zelenka."

"Oh, please! I have time to worry about _that _later. I'm more concerned about these dresses," broodingly answered Miko.

"Er… what about them," James curiously inquired.

"They're too… ostentatious," responded Kusanagi as she walked about the dress rack.

"I would like to know your definition of 'ostentatious' because this…," Wynter began as he pulled out a dress that was floor length and would cover just about anything from shoulder to toe. "…is hardly obscene."

Miko crossed her arms, and then questioned James, "Then what do _you _suggest, hmm?"

"Well…this is very eye-catching," Wynter advised, holding out a red, floor-length dress. The straps were thick and tied around the neck, the bust area and straps coated with sequins.

"'Eye-catching' is an understatement! The backside of that dress is open until you get to the waist. Such an outfit would be salacious in Japan!"

James handed the dress to Kusangi and commented, "Believe me, Miko: it's not as bad as it seems! Just… try it on- you'll see."

Miko sighed, and then reluctantly took the dress from Wynter's grasp. She walked into the women's dressing room and tried it on there. The more Kusanagi peered into the mirror to see how it fit her, the more she couldn't deny the fact that she liked it. Sure it wasn't 'traditional' for a Japanese woman to wear such a clothing item, but the dress didn't show a lot of skin either- just in the back.

"Hmm… kandoushita," expressed Miko, smoothing the sides of the red dress.

James knocked on the fitting room door. "Hey! Let me see how ya look," he said.

As soon as Miko stepped out of the room, her friend's mouth dropped in utter shock. "Wow," James happily exclaimed. "That is… hot!"

"I didn't expect this to be so kawaii," Miko cheerfully replied. "It is very different than what I am used to, but it's still very charming!"

Circling around Kusanagi, James commented in return, "Hell yeah it is! If I were you, I wouldn't waste my time with the other dresses."

"Fine then! I won't."

Miko strolled back into the fitting room and removed the dress. After slipping her regular clothes back on, Kusanagi gazed at the dress she was going to purchase. Touching it, she couldn't believe how soft it was- like satin between her fingers. Absolutely gorgeous! Never in Miko's life did she imagine she would have the opportunity to wear such an elegant dress.

After buying the outfit, James and Miko returned to the SGC like everybody else and gated back to Atlantis shortly thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Morning broke at last, and Dr. Kusanagi readied herself for work. She opened her door to leave for the tech lab and found James standing on the other side, brushing his medium-length hair back with his fingers.

"Going somewhere," Wynter asked.

Miko wrinkled her nose in confusion as she replied, "Yes, in fact- work."

"You do remember that Dr. Weir gave everybody the day off, right?"

"S-she did," inquired a seemingly disappointed Kusanagi.

"Yeah! It was to prepare for tonight's celebration. So… with that being the scenario, I was thinking: I know someone who could fix your hair and do your make-up for the party. If you wanted to do that, I mean."

A giggling Miko crossed her arms and responded to James, "You are going to great lengths to make this perfect, aren't you?"

Wynter shrugged his shoulders, smiling as he answered, "Why not?! I don't mind helping you out. I know you would do the same for me… if I wasn't already married, that is."

"Would I," jokingly implied Kusanagi, grinning in return.

James gently grabbed Miko by the wrist and said, "Just… come with me!"

After wandering through the halls for a few minutes, Wynter said, "Okay! This is the place!"

"Wha-but this is _your _quarters," a very puzzled Dr. Kusanagi replied.

Instead of saying anything in response to Miko's comment, James knocked on his door and a very pretty woman answered. Smiling, the woman said at last, "Ah! You must be Dr. Miko Kusanagi! It's a pleasure to meet you at last! Please, come in!"

Miko entered into James's quarters and she queried, "And you are…?"

"Adria Wynter- I'm James's wife," answered the woman.

"Ah! I see! Well, I'm delighted to meet you as well! I've heard so much about you," Kusanagi happily said to Adria.

"Oh, no! All good things, I hope," joked Adria.

James grinned widely as he good-humoredly replied, "Of course I told her all good things about you! You would kill me otherwise!"

"Is that so? I've been generous thus far, haven't I," Adria cheerily teased her husband. She continued by saying to Miko, "Come! Let's get you started!"

After two hours or so of being pampered in a chair, which again was something Miko was not acquainted to, Dr. Kunasagi looked completely different. Her hair was down, and curled into loose ringlets. The make-up Adria put on Miko was faint and natural, yet it made quite a difference; her eyelashes were curled and the mascara made them darker than normal, the color on the eye lids were a dark brown- subtle enough, yet it brought out Miko's eye color very effectively, and the most dramatic thing about Kunasagi's makeover was the red lipstick that matched her dress. When everything was said and done and she put on her gown, Miko Kunasagi looked like an elegant, classy woman.

As James got ready for the celebration, Miko and Adria had some time to chit chat.

"So, are you attending the dance, Adria," inquired Miko.

"Unfortunately, no," began Mrs. Wynter. "I would love to go, but I have some work I need to catch up on."

Kusanagi replied, "Aww! I'm sorry to hear that!"

"It's fine- really," Adria laughed. "I'm a horrible dancer anyway."

James stepped out of the bathroom after putting on his tuxedo and his wife came up to him, acting surprised. "Oh, my! Perhaps… I _will _go after all! With you looking like that, I would be afraid of some other woman eyeing you up and down," Adria teased James.

"Nah," James began, waving his hand dismissively. "None of them could entice me, so don't worry about it, dear."

Adria leaned in closer to James and kissed him gently on the lips. "I would sure hope so," she replied with a smile. "Have fun!"

"I will! We'll be back around 11pm, then," James said to his wife.

"Okay! See you then," replied Adria.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

It was 1pm, and the cafeteria was already packed with hundreds of people! For Miko, it was a bit overwhelming and the loud music added to the awe-inspiring event.

The decorations were quite gorgeous; a disco ball sending off thousands color variations spinning in the air and streamers taped here and there about the room. It was clearly a party atmosphere! And Miko recognized this factor as she gradually peered about the room, seeing couples dance to the slow music.

Among these 'dancing couples' were Radek Zelenka and Elizabeth Weir. They were laughing, talking and just having a great time. However, Kusanagi began to twitch nervously and her stomach felt queasy at the site of Zelenka and Weir.

"I…uh… think I need to sit down," stuttered Miko.

"Alright...," James began, strolling Kusanagi to a nearby chair at the bar. "What's the matter?"

Taking her seat, Miko replied, "_They _are dancing together."

"'_They_' being who," asked Wynter, pulling up a seat next to his friend.

"Drs. Zelenka and Weir," apprehensively responded Miko, obviously disappointed.

James intently looked at Kusanagi, trying to think of what to say to comfort her. "You know that just because they're dancing together doesn't mean they like each other that way, right," he remarked.

"But… isn't dancing considered to be a romantic custom," asked Miko.

"It can be, yes," Wynter responded. "It can also be a friend-to-friend type thing too. Look! Just relax and take it easy. Everything will be great! The music is nice, people are having a great time, and you look fabulous, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Kusanagi looked down at the floor and nodded her head in affirmation. Although Miko claimed to outwardly agree to James's comment, it was challenging for her to consider the logic that Radek and Elizabeth were dancing as merely friends. Therefore, she leaned back in her chair to relax, and she began to observe their behavior together more. Dr. Kusanagi hungered to understand the signs of two people in a romantic involvement. Could it just be a hug? Surely kissing was a massive hint as well. However, as Miko reflected upon these things, she also tried to comprehend what she should not do to make a man uncomfortable.

Just as the song changed and a few people left the dance floor, James asked Miko, "Want to dance? It could help to ease your pensive mind."

She looked at him and answered, "Sure, I guess."

Miko and James walked to the dance floor. Wynter cupped his hand in Miko's and put his other hand on her waist. "See? We're just friends, but we're dancing."

Smiling for the first time since being at the party, Kusanagi replied, "I've noticed this."

"Relax, Miko. You look lovely," James whispered into Miko's ear.

In the meantime, Radek was at the bar, taking sips every once in a while of his glass of wine. When he glanced over toward Miko's direction, he noticed she was dancing with James. Almost immediately, Zelenka felt a strange tingling sensation in his stomach. He was almost certain this was jealousy, but as to why he felt this way he did not know. It could have been the dress, the way she smiled, or the way she danced. Either way, it was tough for Radek to know exactly why. Dismayingly, Zelenka took a sip of wine and turned around, facing the opposite direction of the dancers so as to avoid looking over at Miko again.

Of course, James noticed Radek's awkward behavior and remarked to Miko, "After this song, you really should go over to Dr. Zelenka and strike up conversation."

"Wha-Why," a puzzled Dr. Kusanagi asked.

"Because he just looked this way and he saw you dancing with me. He seems rather jealous," Wynter explained.

Miko slightly pulled herself away from James. "Are you serious? Radek jealous for me? That doesn't sound… becoming of him," she answered.

"Understand that men are not incapable of having strong feelings," started James. "If a guy likes a woman enough and sees her dancing with another man, then he is bound to get a little envious- it's only rational."

"Yeah. Well… I would say this is far from rational. I can't believe I actually think I have a chance with Radek. I mean, Rodney never took notice me…except for the times he called me the 'short, Chinese girl.' I _still _have to remind him that I'm Japanese!"

"Perhaps Dr. Zelenka is… different than Dr. McKay. Originally, I wasn't going to say anything about this because I wanted you to be more comfortable when you speak with him, but Radek hasn't been able to stop looking at you since we entered the room. Not to mention I've seen the way he acts around you, and he instantly becomes nervous when you pass by him."

Before Miko got the chance to respond, the song ended and she thanked James for the dance. She sighed heavily as she strolled over toward Radek. Pretending to be oblivious to whom was beside her, Kusanagi took a seat next to Zelenka. She then peered about the dance floor, watching the couples dancing.

Hastily, Radek glimpsed over at Miko and then returned his attention back to the wall in front of him. Dr. Zelenka wasn't certain if he should say something or not. Eventually, however, he chose to comment, "Dr. Kusanagi, what a pleasant surprise to see you here! And you look lovely, might I add!"

"Dr. Zelenka," Miko said with a grin, acting as though she was surprised he was beside her. "I didn't see you there at first- I'm sorry! And your compliment is really too kind! You look great yourself!" And Miko was sincere about her remark because Radek truly did look handsome. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie- very sophisticated and attention-grabbing.

Radek appeared to be more calm as he responded, "Thank- you! So… can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh! Uh… that's very kind of you to ask, but I'm not one for alcoholic beverages," insisted Kusanagi.

"How about a dance, then," offered Radek.

Kusanagi was fairly taken aback by Zelenka's request. She had never been asked to dance before, let alone by a man for whom she had feelings, and she was honestly speechless.

"U-um…," stammered Miko. "Y-Yes! Yes, I would like to very much!"

Without another word, Radek got up from his seat, and then held out his hand, indicating for Miko to grasp it and step down from her chair as well. She did so, and they walked to the dance floor. Zelenka grinned slightly as he spun Kusanagi around in a full 180 degree circle, and then put one hand on her waist and the other softly clasping her right hand.

Miko found it difficult to gaze directly into Radek's blue eyes. She wanted desperately to peer up at him, but couldn't find the nerve. After all, the last time Kusanagi was this close to a man was… never. When Zelenka realized things between them were becoming too awkwardly quiet he said, "I don't mean to pry, but who was the man you danced with earlier? Your boyfriend, or…?"

"No," Dr. Kusanagi answered, giggling a little. "His name is James Wynter, and he's just a friend of mine."

"Ah! I see," Dr. Zelenka began. He removed his hand that held Miko's right one, and touched her loose curls with his fingers. Leaning in a little closer to her, Radek whispered, "Good! That means I can tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

_Oh God_, Miko silently thought to herself. _Please tell me I'm not just dreaming this_. Now Zelenka was even nearer to Kusanagi. So much so, in fact, that Miko could smell Radek's cologne. He lifted Miko's chin, and then gently kissed her on the lips. Afterward, Kusanagi looked up at Zelenka, confused and indifferent. Miko backed away slowly, shaking her head 'no' as Radek apologized and begged her not to leave. Regardless of Zelenka's remorseful words, however, Dr. Kusanagi left the party and headed back to her quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

The sun's rays illuminated Dr. Miko Kusanagi's room. Morning had broken again, and the only thing she could think about was the previous night. In all sincerity, Miko didn't know how to approach the situation, which is why she decided to play hooky and not go to work that day. Dr. Kusanagi really wasn't prepared to see Radek again after last night.

"C'mon, Kus! Answer the door! I know you're in there," a very upset James Wynter yelled as he knocked on her door.

Grumbling in anger, Miko replied, "Acchi ni ike, Wynter-san. I'm in no mood to speak with anyone."

Smirking, James attempted to cheer his friend up by cleverly answering, "Not even a good friend?"

"Especially not you," crossly answered Miko as she sat up on her bed and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Look! I understand that you're mad at me, but can't we just talk about this? Radek is constantly asking about you, and won't stop. I'm not over exaggerating when I say he keeps mumbling to himself in Czech, calling himself a 'stupid ass,' and it's drastically affecting his work. For God's sakes, he nearly blew up the tech lab today as it were! This is a major crisis, Dr. Kusanagi" James remarked to Miko.

Kusanagi smiled and giggled a little. James had a way of making her do that even during the worse scenarios when she was furious. Therefore, Miko opened the door and invited Wynter inside her quarters.

"So Radek nearly blew up the tech lab, huh," Dr. Kusanagi inquired James.

"The man's not thinking straight, and hasn't been ever since last night. He left the dance shortly after you did," responded James. "What did he do to offend you?"

Miko and James sat down on her bed. "Nothing! He didn't really offend me, per se. It's just… he kissed me," she calmly explained.

"And… that's not a good thing," Wynter asked, crinkling his forehead in puzzlement.

"No, it is! It's just that I sort of… freaked out afterward. I didn't know how to react when he told me I was beautiful. No man has ever said that to me before, so I walked away from Radek to clear my mind- a reality check, I guess you could say." Kusanagi shook her head in disappointment as she continued, "I know how it looked to Dr. Zelenka. He probably thinks I'm angry with him, but that's not the case. In fact, it's quite the opposite: I feel… loved, but I can't tell Radek that- not with him being one of the top scientists, which is why I ran away from him last night."

James glanced at Miko and advised, "You could, and should, have told him that! It's what you were feeling! There's nothing in the rules that says you can't date someone of higher status than you, so forget what others may think. If you love him, Miko, then I wouldn't hold that back."

"Well… what can I do about it now," Kusanagi helplessly asked Wynter.

"Talk to him. If you are too afraid to mention that you love him, then… don't, I guess. But at least let him know that you're not pissed at him," logically recommended James. He stopped for a moment, and then continued with a smirk, "Before he blows up Atlantis."

Later that afternoon, Miko decided to take her friend's advice by visiting Radek in the tech lab. Before doing that, however, Dr. Kusanagi took a quick stop at the cafeteria to grab some lunch for Zelenka and herself.

After having some difficulty entering the lab, Miko sat the lunch trays on the table nearest to her. "I hear you've been working on that for quite some time now," Miko commented to Radek. "Why don't you sit and have lunch with me?"

Turning around in surprise, Zelenka answered as he stood up, "Dr. Kusanagi! Uh… this is-"

"-unexpected, I know," Miko interrupted with a slight grin. "I believe we have something to discuss."

At first, Radek appeared to be confused as to what Kusanagi was referring to, but then he said, "_Oh!_ Right… last night."

Dr. Zelenka sat down across from Miko. "You didn't have to do this- bring lunch, that is," began Radek.

"Nonsense! You look famished," she dismissively replied.

"About the party, I… think I may have been a little too bold with my feelings. I'm sorry if I offended you," Radek apologized, taking a fork full of potatoes.

Miko peered up at Radek and answered, "No, not at all! In fact, I'm sorry that I wasn't as upfront about my feelings for you in the first place."

"Pardon," Zelenka asked.

"This is… complicated for me to explain, but I was a little frightened when you told me I was beautiful because no man has ever said that to me before," Kusanagi explained. "Not to mention that women in my culture are taught to be patient, respectable and wait for a man to approach her rather than expressing her feelings for him first."

Radek nodded his head in affirmation when he replied, "I see."

"The point I'm trying to make is that I regret not showing my feelings to you in return," Miko said to Zelenka. She slid her plate of food aside, and then leaned in closer to Radek, kissing him softly on his lips. Gradually, the kiss became more and more passionate.

When Kusanagi pulled away, the only words Zelenka could attempt to say were, "W-why…um… I thought you were angry with me."

"No. No, there would be no need for me to be angry with you about that. I may have given you the wrong impression, and for that I'm sorry," clarified Miko. "The reason I ran away the last time was I needed time to think- to let what happened sink into my brain, I suppose."

"I thought you and James were…you know… an item, so I tried to impress you- grab your attention. The best way I knew how to do that was to ask you to dance with me," Radek explained. He realized how his last sentence may have sounded, and so he continued by clarifying, "_Not_ that I didn't initially want to dance with you anyway."

"I'm flattered," responded Miko, blushing as she peered to the floor. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you felt that way."

"Why?"

"I don't mean anything… bad or arrogant by saying this, but you never appeared to notice me before."

"No, I've noticed you," Radek began. "How could I not take notice of a woman with a singing voice of an angel?"

Somewhat astonished, Miko commented, "Ah! So, you remember that?"

"There's no way I could forget," remarked Zelenka.

Later that evening:

The credits from the movie scrolled through the screen. After Miko turned off the television with the clicker, she glanced to her left. Radek's head was resting on her shoulder. Kusanagi smiled, kissed his forehead and began to softly hum:

_satowa no hokage mo, mori no iro mo,  
tanaka no komichi wo tadoru hito mo,_


End file.
